Magelet and Mage: Messes Made in Courting
by WaterBird22
Summary: Numair has finally confessed his love to Daine, thanks to Mira. Now he must court her in his own way, and work up the courage for the eventual question. Will she marry him?
1. Messes by Mages

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, a new record! It might even go to three, for Spy's Game. This is six months after the end of Perfect Torture (you do the math, I hate math) so they aren't in Tyra. Read on loves!**

Daine Sarrasri took aim and loosed her arrow. It lit with black fire, Numair Salmalin's magic, and hit the hurrock in the forehead. Purple flames, belonging to the King's Champion Alanna of Pirates Swoop, and sapphire flames belonging to the King of Tortall himself engulfed a Stormwing each. Another hurrock had been foolish enough to land and he was brought down by a ruby colored snake, whose venom was the most potent in the world.

The last Immortal, a baby hurrock, flew away clearly smarter than the adults. They let it go. "Is anyone hurt?" The voice was that of Queen Thayet, called Peerless, the most beautiful woman in the world. A general murmur of 'no' filled the air. "Thank the Gods then," The beautiful Queen called. "We can keep going."

The group going back to Corus consisted of King Jonathan of Tortall and Thayet his Queen, the King's Champion Alanna the Lioness, her three children, Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop, Numair Salmalin, Daine Sarrasri, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, and the Immortal snake Mira. They had been in Pirate's swoop dealing with Scanran raiders for the past three weeks and all of them were battle weary.

--

"The gates of Corus are a welcome sight to see!" Lord Raoul called to his companions. And indeed it was true; they had missed warm baths and actual roofs while on the road. While the King would be given any comfort by any person, he had chosen not to impose on his people. "I'll miss sleeping under the stars at night."

"And the rain, don't forget the rain." Mira grumbled. She was cold blooded, a mark of her being a Serpentlyn. One of the few things that could kill her particular breed of Immortal was cold. So at night she had transformed into her snake form, usually icy blue to show she was cold, and curl up with whoever was warmest that night. Commonly it was Raoul himself, since he knew how to dress in layers.

"It is possible I won't miss the rain. The whole time I was worried I might roll over on you and you would bite me."

"Good thing you can sleep while being still." The griping went back and forth until the party reached the palace where they split into groups. Jon and Thayet went to see their children, Numair and Daine went to their workroom, Raoul went to find Buri, George took his kids to see their Grandfather Myles and Grandmother Eleni, and Alanna drifted off with Mira to the warm baths. At least two of them had their priorities straight.

--

"Magelet, come here. I have the crystal ready for the experiment." Numair held up a small crystal ball for Daine to see. It was the most perfect crystal he could find, and if all worked he would be able to redirect wildmagic with it.

"Alright." Daine walked over, smiling slightly at a thought. It had been six months since Numair had admitted that he loved her, six months since they had argued over if she was too young. Now, they were more than inseparable.

"Place your hand on it and channel your magic into it. If this works, Jon will be able to use your wildmagic in a pinch. If it doesn't, we will both spend a few days unable to get out of bed. We won't even be able to move, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Numair. If Jon needs my animal's help when I'm not there, I'll give this to him. We can't let the King of Tortall die over something as small as not trying."

"You're right of course." Daine stood right in front of Numair, but she didn't hear his breath catch when her small hand went over his. She pressed her magic into the sphere and concentrated on helping Jon. She hadn't even been at it a minute when copper fie swirled within the crystal. It filled quickly, and Daine knew her work was done. Then, as soon as she let go, Numair collapsed.

--

"He'll wake up soon enough Daine, don't worry." Numair recognized his king's voice, and struggled to open his eyes. "And when he does you can chew him out all you want, but he'll be fine."

"Numair is a strong Mage Daine, but even he can't always judge how well a spell will work. My best guess of what happened is that he felt the magic draining out of him too quickly and knew it must be doing the same to you. So he covered your magic with his so that you could finish. But the magic was pulled out too quickly and it caused him to black out." That was Mira, her voice as cold and commanding as ever.

"I'm awake," He managed to mutter, trying to sit up. Instantly strong but small arms wrapped around him to help with the effort. Slightly larger arms were only a moment behind. When Numair opened his eyes Daine was sitting on his bed, arms around him, and Jon was taking a step back. "And you're right Mira that is what happened."

"Then you'll be fine?" Daine sounded worried, and she looked worried. Ever since she had been told that he loved her, she had been more protective than ever. But, he was the same way with her so he couldn't really say anything.

"I'll be fine Magelet. It was just a rapid draining. And it worked!"

"Ever the scholar, the fact that it worked is all you care about." There was a hint of amusement in Jon's voice as he observed his friend. "Daine was half hysterical when she came to get Alanna and me."

"Well, the most important thing is that we'll all live and that it worked." Intoned the Lioness. "Tortall would be in a dreadful state without its black robed Mage and Wildmage. And I wouldn't be too happy with you two. I would never speak to you again."

"I would never expect anything less." Daine told Alanna, who smiled. The others in the room left, so that it was only Daine and Numair. "I'll take care of you. Alanna said that you need to stay in bed for a few days."

"Thank you."


	2. Sickbed

Hello Numair/Daine fans

**A/N: Hello my loving fans! smooches to all I know I'm really late with this, but I have a busy life. Sorry. So here is the next chapter in Messes Made in Courting! **

Numair dozed lightly, half awake yet half asleep. It was hard to do either fully. Waking up was hard for obvious reasons: his rapid draining. The most powerful mage in Tortall couldn't sleep because there were two small hands keeping him up.

Daine brushed a stray lock of black hair out of Numair's face with one hand while she rubbed his shoulder with the other. That one little piece of hair refused to stay put, so she just kept brushing it away. Even in the few moments between when the hair would fall, her hand kept moving.

"I can't sleep when you do that." Numair's voice startled his Magelet, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking really. Are you feeling any better?" Daine moved slightly, lying down beside her friend who was in a way her lover.

"Much better, thanks to you and Alanna."

'That's nice to know. You've had us worried. Alanna says she'll kill you herself if you don't stop doing such stupid things. I think you should listen to her."

"I think I should." Numair wrapped his arms around Daine. Six months ago this would never have happened. Six months ago Daine would have left his sickroom and when she was in she would be sitting in a chair. But now, thanks to Mira's big mouth, Numair's life was perfect. Well, almost perfect. He was still terrified that he would wake up and this would all just be a dream. Daine wouldn't really be his.

"You're quiet today. Are you alright?"

"I am Magelet. I am just... thinking. I do that more than most people. I believe you've noticed."

"I have. And _I _was thinking. When we went to Tyra, we didn't get to see your parents and sister like you thought we would. I want to meet them, they sound nice."

"Alright then Magelet, we'll meet my family."

**E/N: Ok, that's all for this chapter. But seeing as I'm going to write the next one right after I finish this, you'll survive. Unlike me, since I almost DIED from Pneumonia. That's what I've been doing, I've been in the hospital dieing. But I'm better now and back to writing.**


	3. Meet the Drapers

A/N: Two chapters in one day, a new record

**A/N: My second bit for my day back. If you missed it, I edited the last chapter and you should read it.**

Tyra was much like it had been six months past, like it had been forever. But there was one difference for Numair and Daine; they were in a different city. Numair's father was a wealthy merchant in Cybil, Tyra. It was a port city, a week sail from Port Legann in Tortall. They had walked right from the port to Master T.M. Draper's Spice, Tea, Cloth, and Other Fine Imports.

That was a three minute walk, but from there it was fifteen more minutes to Master T.M. Draper's house. Numair and Daine wouldn't have walked normally, but Daine wanted to see Cybil. And she wasn't disappointed by the sights. The buildings were large and ornate, the people well dressed, and the animals well groomed.

The Draper residence was a large red brick house with white marble columns holding up a terrace that could be accessed by a large double-opening glass door. In the front there were two bay windows on each side. The drapes were closed, letting nothing inside out. The front walk was even cobblestone surrounded by bright flowers, with grass past the flowers. Near the large house the cobblestone path had a wide circle breaking it, with a fountain in its center.

Daine was in awe.

The pair had made it to the fountain when the front doors opened and a dark haired girl stormed out. A tall brown haired man followed her. "My sister, Rhea," Numair whispered, watching the girl. "And I do believe that man is Torelas Darren. He's my age; we went to the basic magic school in town together." They watched for a moment longer and Torelas put his hand on Rhea's shoulder. Rhea threw him in the fountain and sat on its rim. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Rhea hates it when people touch her, you should avoid it. Rhea!" Numair's sister turned to look at them, brown eyes wide.

"Arram, you're back." She walked over, pushing her hair out of her face. "Come along, Mother will want to see you. Who is this?"

"Daine Sarrasri, my student." Daine walked after Numair and Rhea to the big house. It was bright inside, and just as beautiful and ornate as the outside.

"Mother, Father," Rhea yelled. "Come here. Arram is back."

Mrs. Draper was the first down the stairs. She was a willowy woman with long brown hair and flashing brown eyes. Her skin was pale, something unusual in Tyra. Mr. Draper was tall and well built. He had a swarthy complexion like his son, and the same black hair. But his eyes were green, nothing like the rest of his family's. "I wondered when you would finally come home."

Mrs. Draper hugged her son, the top of her head barely clearing his shoulders. "I'm so glad you're back. And who is this young lady you have brought with you?"

Numair took a step back so that Daine could see his parents better. "Mother, Father, this is Daine Sarrasri. She is my student. Daine, these are my parents, and my sister Rhea."

Somehow, Daine already liked it there.


	4. The longest chapter yet!

**If I get down on bended knee, offer you the finished story before New Years, tell you I'm writing about everyone's favorite Stump, and beg forgiveness, would you not kill me? I have a feeling that you all want to kill your poor Waterbird very dead right now for having abandoned you. But I have good cause! Rumor has it that before 2011, I will be writing fan fictions TO MY OWN BOOK! SQUEEEEL! Now this is just a maybe, it isn't definite because I am only halfway through the book. I still haven't started the editing process and that can take a while. But, with no further ado, I bring you the next three Magelet and Mage chapters condensed into one!**

Rhea, Madame Draper, and Master Draper made Daine very comfortable. Madame Draper, called Madame by almost everyone including her husband, personally chose the decorations for Daine's room while Master Draper, Thom as he was called by everyone, showed Daine the menagerie. Well, not really a menagerie. It wasn't that big. But there were many different types of birds and lizards, all of which Numair insisted she learn the names of.

Daine was going to kill him, if Rhea didn't do it first. She soon learned that easygoing Numair's baby sister was nothing like him. She was fiery, cynical, and for the most part a bitch. Numair and Thom both said it wasn't really her fault, and that she hadn't always been that way. She had started at the Carthaki University only a year before Numair left. She had fallen in love there, and when she had been forced to leave it had turned her into a bitter old woman. Daine would have felt sorry for Rhea, if the older woman didn't take her anger out on everyone she met.

Madame was the only one in the family who wouldn't tolerate her daughter's behavior. Madame was one tough old lady. She had kept her family together through the good times and the bad, she had saved them from bankruptcy, pirates, and tribe of flying apes. With large axes.

Life with the Drapers was peaceful for Daine, with nothing more stressful than deciding which dress to wear -Madame didn't approve of breeches on a woman, unless she was on a horse- or which custard to try first at supper. Her problems seemed to melt away in the Tyran heat. At least, before she woke up.

"Numair, what d'ya think is happening at home?" Daine and Numair were lounging in one of the courtyards after supper. It hadn't even begun to get dark yet, so I was still rather hot. "We've been in Tyra for a month, have we ever been left alone for this long before?"

"I think Jon decided that we needed a break. He must have ordered that we not be bothered. We have to go back soon, but not before Madame's final grand party. She's invited half the city for an all day and most of the night event…. She'll skin me alive if I tell you any more. She'll tell you early in the morning."

"There will be breakfast, a lovely ride, a midmorning tea, a small get together, lunch, perhaps another ride, a party, dinner, and a ball to rival all balls!" Madame bustled around the dining room making the final preparations. "Just a small way to welcome Arram, pardon Numair, home and welcome you to the family."

Madame was a sharp woman, and Numair calling Daine his student hadn't tricked her. She had seen it on their faces, they were in love. They just weren't too far along yet, Daine had positively balked when she had offered to take the young woman to look at wedding dresses.

As she helped Daine into a morning dress and fixed her hair, Madame plotted on how she would convince the youngling to marry her son, soon. Maybe the dresses she had picked out for today would speed things along. For breakfast it was a simply cut dress of mint green, trimmed in white. Daine's curly hair was pulled back into a simple white snood and she wore white slippers. A sandalwood fan would be the only accessory she carried.

Madame herself was dressed much the same way, but in a rosy pink rather than mint green. Rhea, Daine saw when she stomped into the room to be inspected by Madame, wore the same but in amber. It called out a peachy tone in her dark skin.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Daine felt a bit uneasy. The dress was beautiful, but in Tyran fashion it was a little sheer. Or maybe the unease came from the fact that Madame had begun introducing her as "Veralidaine, my little Arram's betrothed." Regardless, she was nervous.

The nerved were unfounded, thankfully. The breakfast went wonderfully, only Daine didn't understand how Madame could call nearly forty people 'a small breakfast'. The Draper's cook really outdid herself for the whole thing. It was three courses -for breakfast? that confused Daine a little- each separated by a light, minty summer custard to 'cleanse the palate'.

All of the ladies retired back to one wing of the manor house to change into a proper Tyra riding costume after the meal. The men went to the other. Daine found herself a little squished by the high number of gossiping ladies, all of who were very interested in how she and Arram -the refused to call him Numair, saying it wasn't his name- had met, when they were getting married, and if there were any little ones on the way.

For the first time, Daine was glad that she was changing into something extravagant. It muffled her words. Plus, it did look very nice. It was a light cotton, a sunbleached rose color much like Madame had worn to breakfast, but a bit darker. It was trimmed in a russet red brocade silk from the Yamani Islands -was she here to model Thom's newest shipment?- and pearls. Her snood was exchanged for a rosy caul and riding hat, both trimmed in black pearls. Black leather riding boots, black silk gloves, and a silk fan completed the look.

Daine was really starting to hate Tyran fashion.

The ride wasn't nearly as much fun as breakfast, for all that she rode a wonderful horse. The men rode in a separate park and the ladies were horrible gossips. Daine was asked no less than six times if she was with child. One woman even offered her an anti-pregnancy charm!

After the ride it was time for tea. That meant taking off the riding costume and putting on a late-morning dress. This one wasn't as simple as the regular morning dress, but it wasn't too bad. It reminded her of Tortallan dresses. It was all dark green brocade silk, patterned with horses around the hem and full sleeves. Her white slippers, snood, and sandalwood fan all came back.

And she was sitting with Rhea the whole time. The tension at the table was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Rhea hated to see people happy, especially if that happiness came from love. Rhea hated love.

There was, miraculously, no change of clothes between the tea and the small social. Daine was able to sit with Numair the whole time, discussing animals with a few mages whose gifts could be used to heal them. And better, all the gossiping women were gossiping with each other and Rhea was with another angry girl across the room being angry at the world in blessed silence.

No costume change was required for lunch either. They were joined by about thirty more people for the five course meal. Lunch was the first meal that Tyrans took with alcohol, so the gossiping ladies started to get a bit more scandalous with their stories and practically yelled them across the table at each other. Daine had a very interesting conversation with Thom's brother, who was too drunk to remember his own name.

Then it was back into the rose costume for another ride, this time with the men. After nearly three hours of racing around the park, the party returned home to change clothes and meet the new guests.

Daine's supper dress was in Marenite style, which was very popular in Tyra. The tight bodice and full skirts did look very nice on Daine, though she wasn't sure brown and bronze were her colors. Thom's brother sat next to her during the meal, until he passed out drunk in the floor. The guests, now numbering close to a hundred and thirty, were so drunk that it multiplied the humor of the event. A few more of them fell out of their chairs laughing.

Daine asked Numair when was the soonest they could get back to Tortall. He laughed.

One last change of clothes for the ball tried Daine's patience. She didn't care how wonderful she looked in the sapphire blue gown, trimmed in silver, sage green, and scarlet. She didn't care that the pearls and sapphires adorning her gown, ears, neck, fingers, wrists, shoes, and gloves made her shimmer. She didn't care that the shoes were so well made that she could easily dance all night in them.

Daine did care, however, about how well Numair looked when she met him at the bottom of the stairs. He wore a rich merchant's doublet and hose in shades of blue-green and cream. His shoes were black leather and well fitted. Somehow, magic probably, he had convinced his hair to stay in its horsetail. He smiled broadly at her and kissed her hand. "You are too beautiful for words Magelet. I believe that even the Goddess hides her face tonight, knowing she cannot compete with your beauty."

"I believe that you are going to be struck by lightening for pride. But you look wonderful too, y'know."

They danced for hours, never dancing with anyone else. It was well after midnight before the ball ended and the nearly three hundred guests went home. (Those that were sober enough to, that is.) Daine and Numair didn't go back to their rooms. They went to the Dawn, a ship leaving for Pirate's Swoop two hours before sunup.

As the sun came over the water, Numair took Daine's hand and smiled. "You make me happier than I have ever been before. I need you more than I need to breathe, I love you more than one person has ever loved another. Will you marry me Daine?"

"Maybe someday, if you're very good."

Fin. For now. I have one more chapter for Messes Made in Courting, intended to be the shortest off all of my fanfic 'books' and then another story in the Magelet and Mage saga. Maybe more than one, if you're very good. Hey, if Numair can do it, you can do it!

So I know you're all wondering about me writing about everybody's favorite Lord Stump of Cavall. (His new name.) Well Wyldon has been the love of my life for years. He is a very big fan of Magelet and Mage, and he married me on Tuesday of last week so that I would keep writing. I have two different Aus planned for him, and I don't know how long either will be. One is a Wyldon/Kel, my secret love affair, and one is just Lord Stump. MY Lord Stump, in case I haven't emphasized that enough….

Love to you all,

Stump Love!

Waterbird.


End file.
